Usagi Means Rabbit
by shimmer1
Summary: Usagi means rabbit. I wrote this a long time ago and I'm putting it here now after my GeoCities site died.


Usagi Means Rabbit By shimmer

Standard disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi. I do not own any of the rights or characters. Well, duh.

----------

Neo-Queen Serenity was awakened by the moans of "NO. NO." coming from sleeping King Endymion. Rolling over, Serenity gently shook him awake. "Endy, wake up. You're having nightmares again."

Eyes blinking, rubbing his face, he muttered, "I've been having the same nightmare again. I keep dreaming that you're trying to make me wear a ruffled shirt, a baby blue tuxedo and platform shoes. Don't dare ask me about the cummerbund." (Author's notes: Remember your parents's wedding pictures?)

Serenity laughed. "Go back to sleep. I promise I won't do that to you." She settled down next to his warm body and wrapped an around his waist, while he plumped the pillows and went back to dreaming whatever kings dream about. (AN: What do kings dream about? They don't dream about being king do they?)

Suddenly a cold breeze blew across his naked body as Serenity threw off the covers and dashed towards the bathroom. Just as Endymion was about to get out of bed and find out what was going on, a Time Gate opened up at the foot of the bed. He went, "Eeep!," as he dove back under the covers.

"Your Majesty."

"Lady Pluto," he replied with a slight blush, inclining his head and tried to look as dignified as possible with white fluffy comforters dragged up under his chin.

From the bathroom came sounds of moaning and running water.

"If you'll excuse me..."

"Of course," replied Sailor Pluto as she turned around and stared at the very shiny, very reflective (AN: Hee, hee.) garnet orb at the end of her Time Staff.

Behind her Endymion got out of bed, pulled on a robe and went to knock on the bathroom door. The door opened slowly and Serenity came out, her face a delicate shade of green contrasting with the white robe that she had pulled tightly around her.

"Are you alright, my love?"

"No, not really. I just threw up."

He gave her a hug as he informed her, "We have a visitor."

"Good morning, Setsuna. At least I hope yours is better than mine. What brings you here?"

"I came to offer my congratulations, my queen."

"Congratulations?"

"Yes. On the coming blessed event."

Both King and Neo-Queen stared blankly at the Guardian of Time before it finally sank in. "We're having a baby?", "I'm having a baby?," they choked out. "But, I can't be," continued Serenity.

Sailor Pluto smiled at her the way you smiled at very young children. "You have morning sickness and as the Guardian of time, I DO know what is to come."

"I can't be having a baby. It's been 900 years since Reenie."

From their shocked expressions, sensing that they needed more of an explanation, the Sailor Scout of Time began. "You know that time is like a stream of water?" They nodded and she continued. "Well, if you've ever observed a stream of water you'd notice that it doesn't always flow smoothly. Sometimes eddies and whirlpools form. What happened with Reenie was one of those whirlpools of time. She didn't mature and age until the Wiseman, like a solid obstruction, changed the flow of time. Now she is beginning to grow older and certain other biological functions that were caught in that whirlpool of time have restarted."

As the explanation worked its way through their brains, Endymion came up with a question. "Does this mean we will age at a normal pace again?"

Setsuna replied, "No. Your longevity has to do with the Silver Crystal."

"Wait a minute," as Serenity dived under the royal bed. Assorted stuffed animals and various mangas came flying out. She emerged triumphant, waving a copy of "The Official Authorized Biography of Sailor Moon Manga" by Naoko Takeuchi. Endymion and Setsuna sweatdropped.

"Here it is," as she flipped through the manga and finally finding the page she was looking for. "See, it says: My only daughter. My only heir."

"That's true," replied Sailor Pluto, "However, it doesn't mention sons. And a male cannot inherit from you."

Serenity started clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "We're having a baby," and threw her arms around Endymion. He was hugging her back when something occurred to him. "Pluto, you said sons. Are we having twins or something?"

She pondered and then replied, "The timeline will not be affected if I tell you. No, this is a single child pregnancy. What I meant was that all the rest of your children will be boys."

Letting go of Serenity, he turned towards Sailor Pluto and asked, "Can you tell me how many?"

Pluto furrowed her brow and leaned the Time Staff against her shoulder as she started counting on her fingers. "Let's see...," as she started ticking off names one by one.

"There's Tamahome, Tenchi, little Kenji, little Shingo, Yukito,..."

THUD.

When it appeared that she was about to start on the second hand, Serenity had fainted. Endymion was too dazed to catch her. After glancing down at the unconscious queen she continued.

"Um. There's Chichiri, Toshiro, little Darien, Hotohori, Touya,..."

THUD.

Endymion hit the carpeting when she started again with the first hand.

Addressed to no one in particular since both royals were passed out at her feet, Sailor Pluto noted, "Well, Serenity WAS originally named Usagi," and left to find the other Sailor Scouts.

-  
So, what do you think? Let me know. E-mail me at sharoning_. Thanks.


End file.
